warframefandomcom-20200222-history
The Law of Retribution
Tenno are out for vengeance, and Grineer Councilor Vay Hek has nowhere left to hide. Hot on his trail after the assault on Relays during Eyes of Blight, the Lotus will guide a precision strike force to hunt down and put an end to Vay Hek once and for all. Be wary Tenno. Numbers alone will not protect you when diving into the heart of Grineer military power. The Law of Retribution Key Blueprint is available for purchase in the marketplace for 100,000 Credits. This Mission can be completed with a minimum of 4 Tenno for an additional challenge. The raid is located on Earth and there are 3 Stages, with multiple challenges and puzzles that need completion in order to progress. Stages Tritium Sabotage The first stage transports players into a Grineer Forest. The objective is to destroy all the nearby Toxin Injectors with a charged Tritium Battery. Throughout the mission, the Toxin Injectors will slowly deplete the players' health, until they are destroyed. From the initial spawn point, head to the center of the map to encounter a door with two sets of pressure pad doors. These doors require two players to step on two different pressure pads in order to open it. Be sure to coordinate your squad, as all the doors in this mission use this mechanism. Upon entering, the players will gradually lose contact to the Lotus, with Lotus barely being able to warn them of the poisonous gas interfering with her connection before the transmission cuts off, blocking any indicative objective HUD and ultimately leaving the cell to figure out the puzzles by themselves. It is soon revealed by Councilor Vay Hek that the Grineer Forest is essentially being polluted by the poisonous gas produced by nearby Toxin Injectors, which will constantly drain the players' health with damage. The objective is to destroy all four Toxin Injectors in order to stop the pollution by detonating a charged Tritium Battery. A Tritium Battery can be obtained from a Tritium Battery Dispenser in the middle of the map connecting to the four Toxin Injectors. A battery can be dispensed by hacking the two Grineer Consoles next to it. Once dispensed, the battery will need a large energy source from a warframe in order to charge it, which can be done by carrying it (Default: ). The carrier's energy will be drained by 25s-1 when charging and they will be unable to use any abilities. If the holder's energy reserve runs out, the battery will be automatically dropped and another player must substitute before it destabilizes. If left uncharged long enough, it will eventually explode prematurely, sending players back to square one, where they must dispense another battery by hacking the consoles. Once the battery is charged, it must be carried with care. Do not engage in combat, as rough movement such as sprinting, firing and knockdown will reduce its stability. There are four Toxin Injectors in total. To destroy them, players have to hack up to four different consoles spread across the area in order to disable the Toxin Injector's protection field, making it vulnerable to the Tritium Battery. Each console is connected to the injector via an orange pipeline cable, which serves as a visual clue regarding their location. Follow the pipeline cable in order to find the console's location. After hacking all four consoles, the Injector will be vulnerable for a short period of time, during which the Tritium bomb must be detonated (by destabilizing it) next to it to destroy the Toxin Injector. After destroying all four, the stage is considered complete and will end with the end mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Infiltration Mission The second stage transports the players into a Grineer Shipyard. In this stage, the objective is to infiltrate into the heart of the Grineer Military in order to uncover Councilor Vay Hek's location for the Lotus to track. The mission starts out in the said tileset, with the players ordered to infiltrate further. On the way, the players will encounter a vast room with a sophisticated lock system, hindering progress. There are a total of eight large orange buttons, with four being on each of the two parallel wings platforms, separated by a pool of waste.. Next to these buttons are large red symbols. Situated in the middle between the two parallel platforms is a large screen with a row of eight circles underneath it, as well as a large door. Finally, there are four hacking consoles (called panic buttons in this instance) at each of the four corners of the large room. The objective is to open the large door underneath the screen in the middle of the room by following a cycle that involves pressing the large orange buttons in accordance with the symbol on the large screen. To begin the cycle and security decryption process, one of the four consoles at the corners of the room must be hacked. The designated console will glow yellow, and will be random throughout all four consoles. Once this console is hacked, the large screen in the middle of the room will emit a siren and display a red symbol. Now, the objective is to find the symbol that corresponds with it at one of the eight buttons and step on the button. Once the correct button is pressed, it will turn from orange to blue, and one of the eight circles underneath the large screen will glow blue to indicate this, as well. The player must now remain on the button at all costs. This completes one cycle, and one of the four consoles will now have to be hacked to begin another cycle. The decryption process will continue until all the buttons are pressed in the proper order, which will open the door underneath the large screen, allowing progress. Inside the locked area, players are faced with a Fomorian Core, which they must Hijack in order to lure out Councilor Vay Hek. Instead of hacking consoles, the mission introduces short circuited railing, which will stop the core on contact and zaps nearby players with continuous damage. In order to deactivate the railing, players will have to press up to three different panels to progress, with at least one player present to move the core. As the players progress, The Grustrag Three and Councilor Vay Hek, both at level 100 will eventually interfere the mission, serving as a reinforcement to the Grineer force. While it is possible to defeat the three, attacking Counculor Vay Hek will eventuallly lead him to escape (for the Lotus to track him down). Upon transferring the Fomorian Core to the Liset, the stage will be considered complete and will end with the mission UI. The players are then transferred to the next stage. Vay Hek Assassination Summary of stage 3 Final Objective : While defending the middle of the stage, use a Tritium battery to weaken Vay Hek, and kill him. # Defend 4 consoles in the middle of stage. If Grineer activate all 4 console, the players fail the mission. # Kill the enemies who bring Tritium batteries and carry batteries to charge with the carrier warframe's energy. Like before, the batteries will drain the carrier's energy # Vay Hek will jump over 5 ventilation pillars. Check his location. # Open the door under Vay Hek's position and drop Titrium battery into vent. (To open door, 2 yellow press panels have to be activated. You can find the panels if you follow cables.) # Burn Vay Hek's Terra Frame 5 times with Tritium battery. Afterwards, Vay Hek will be vulnerable.. # Kill him. As the fourth and the last one stage, the players need to assasinate Vay Hek Terra Frame. Players need to ignite all 5 towers by throwing in Tritium bombs. To open the tower's door, the players have to stand on 2 panels, connected to the door via pipeline cables. Also, there's 4 consoles in the middle of the stage. The players need to protect them, because if the Grineer activate all 4, the Fomorian ship will blow out all ignited towers. Once the first vent is bombed, Vay Hek will order Fomorian to charge cannon. It takes about 10 minutes to fully charge. Once charged and fired, all vents will stop burning and Vay Hek restores full shield. Therefore players need to do this stage fast. After igniting all 5 towers the players will have to kill Vay Hek. Rewards The rewards for completion of the raid are as follows: *An Arcane Enhancement * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *3-D Animated Badge : "Sevhati Sekhara" Notes Enemies will not scale down in difficulty with fewer players present in the Mission. Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Category:Raids